


you must try harder than kissing all of my friends

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Narry smut, Riding, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2879903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when niall tries to fuck someone in harry's bed during a party, things change and harry fucks niall instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must try harder than kissing all of my friends

**Author's Note:**

> You by The 1975

It’s not that Harry regrets throwing this party, but he _basically_ regrets throwing this party. There were more people crammed into his flat than what he’s sure the maximum capacity stood at, and the amount of alcohol in his kitchen was probably illegal (somewhere). Even with all of the excitement, Harry hugged the corner, and the only person talking to him was his neighbor, Louis.

“Lighten up, you asshole,” Louis slurred, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “This is _your_ party; you should be out there dancing.”

“Get off it, Louis.”

“Why are you being a party pooper at your own party?” Louis whined, playfully smacking his hands against Harry’s arm. Harry frowned and chose not to say anything. His stare focused on three men on the dance floor. In the middle was Niall, the boy Harry was pining after, and on the edges were some guy that Harry wasn’t quite sure he knew, and Josh, a guy who lived down the hall. Louis balanced himself on Harry’s arm and scanned the living room before noticing the bump-and-grind sandwich the threesome was creating.

“Oh,” Louis nodded in recognition.

“‘Oh,’ is right,” Harry sighed in return.

“And he knows that you finger yourself to pictures of him?” Louis questioned all too loudly. Harry hissed and clapped a hand over Louis’ mouth, searching the area around them for anyone who could have overheard.

“For one,” Harry started, letting go of Louis with a shove, “I don’t finger myself; if we had sex, _I_ would be on top. And _no_ , he wouldn’t know if I did that kind of stuff…but yeah, he knows that I got a hard-on because of him in class. We talked about it on and off for a few days, and he seemed interested, but apparently not.”

As Harry watched the grinding in front of him, Niall’s eyes made contact with his. Harry watched a smirk form on Niall’s lips before he tilted his head back and nibbled on Josh’s jaw.

“ _Josh?!_ That bastard told me he was straight!” Louis exclaimed. “I’m gonna go yell at him, maybe Niall will feel awkward and walk away—I’m doing you a favor, if you didn’t notice.”

“Shit, Louis-” Harry started after him but stopped himself as he saw the trio in the middle of the room disperse. Harry chuckled and turned away, making a mental note to thank Louis later.

Since the party was turning out to be rather bland in his eyes, Harry decided to go to his room and watch a movie. As he reached his door, he heard his bed squeak a few times as if someone were moving around on it. The sudden realization that someone could be having sex in his bed hit him, and he burst into his room quickly.

“No!” Harry yelled, startling the two boys in his bed. He noticed immediately that one of the boys was Niall, and the other was the first boy he was dancing with. “Get out of my bed right now, don’t you dare—!”

It was the boy who moved first—actually, he was the only one who moved at all. He got up and flashed Harry an apologetic smile before sprinting out of his room. Niall smirked and propped himself up on his elbows, remaining on Harry’s bed. “A guy can’t seem to have a little bit of fun around here tonight, Harry.”

“No, I guess he can’t, but it’s probably because he tried to have sex with someone in _my_ bed.” Harry retorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

 “Well, would you look at that? You’re here now, and this is _your_ bed, so why don’t you lay down here with me and finish what Ashton started because of what _Josh_ started...” Niall smiled and patted the bed beside him. Harry didn’t move. “Aw, come on, Harry. If it’s not for me, then let’s make it about you. Come here and let me finish what I started in class a few weeks back.”

“You should have finished it then if you really wanted it done.” Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was being so hard-to-get, but he could tell Niall was getting impatient and it was… _entertaining_.

“Well, I want it done now.” Niall said, standing up. He grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the side of the bed, then he put his hands flat on Harry’s chest and pushed, making him sit down.

“I saw you watching me on the dance floor, earlier.” Niall reached up and ran his hands through Harry’s hair. “Did you like my dancing?” Niall slowly began to circle his hips as if he were grinding on someone.

“Hmm…” Harry leaned his head up into Niall’s hands slightly. “It was alright; could have been better.”

“Got an arse on me though, that’s for sure.” Niall continued, ignoring Harry’s comment. Niall retracted his hands from Harry’s hair and turned around, facing his ass towards Harry. “Don’t you agree?” He asked, rubbing his hands on his ass teasingly.

“I’d say so,” Harry watched Niall touch himself, trying not to let on as to how much it turned him on.

“Don’t think it’s just the jeans though, right? Is my arse good without ‘em, too?” Niall slid his fingers into his belt loops and pulled down the back of his jeans, wasting no time in showing Harry his bare ass.

“Yeah,” Harry licked his lips, making sure to look and see Niall’s entire bum. “You’ve definitely got a nice ass.”

“Do you know what a nice arse feels like? I wanna know if mine feels good, too.” Niall kicked his shoes off then shuffled back towards Harry as he let his jeans and fall down his legs and slide off his feet. Harry didn’t hesitate to reach out and smack Niall’s ass, then rub his hand over the area he hit. Niall hummed and turned his head to look back at Harry.

“You can spank me if you want, Harry. I know I was bad, making you wait so long, and then teasing you tonight.” Niall slowly bent over and touched his hands to the floor. Harry almost refused before an idea popped into his head.

“That would just be a waste of time, wouldn’t it? We could just get right down to a good fuck, yeah?” His finger rubbed between Niall’s cheeks and start to go towards his hole before Harry drew his hands back and smacked down again. “But you wasted my time for the past month, so I do think you deserve to be spanked.” He drew his hand back and swung down again. “I bet you like it though, huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Niall moaned out. “Spank me, Harry.”

“I shouldn’t do it if you like it,” Harry stopped, “Are you hard?”

“Yeah,” Niall whined, standing back up slowly.

“I didn’t tell you to stand up,” Harry snapped, smacking Niall’s ass again harder than he had before. Niall let out a loud moan before bending back over. “How long has it been, hmm? Since you teased me about being hard for you without doing anything about it. Maybe I should make you leave without getting to cum like you did to me. Bet you wouldn’t like that very much.”

“No,” Niall whined quietly, feeling his legs begin to shake. “God, no, Harry, please fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want, make me scream for you and beg and spank me and call me bad, do whatever you want to me, but don’t make me leave.”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, squeezing Niall’s ass in his hands. “Maybe I will. Are you really gonna let me do whatever I want?”

“Yes,” Niall nodded quickly. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Then take your clothes off and get on your hands and knees on my bed.” Harry leaned back and propped himself up on his hands while watching as Niall did as he was told. Harry stood up after Niall was sitting. Niall watched as Harry shuffled to his closet, stripping his clothes off as he went. Harry returned with a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube in hand. Niall’s eyes traveled down Harry’s body until he heard Harry clear his throat and mumble, “My eyes are up here.”

“Oh, whatever,” Niall chuckled, leaning his forehead down against the mattress. You’ve already seen clear all the way to my arse hole, showing me your cock before you stick it in me would be the least you could do.”

“Maybe I want it to be a surprise.” Harry chuckles as he crawls onto the bed behind Niall. Neither of them say another word as Harry opens the condom packet and rolls it onto himself. The room is quiet after that, save for the sound of Niall’s uneven breath when Harry slowly starting fingering him open with long, lubed-up fingers.

“Tell me you’ve done this before,” Niall moans softly, dropping from his hands to his elbows to arch his back and make his hole easier to access.

“Yeah, I have actually.” Harry chuckled. “How’d you guess?”

“Your fingers feel amazing. O-ohh, _shit_.” Niall drawled when he felt Harry’s fingers nudging near his prostate. “You gotta stop doing that or I’m gonna come before you even get your cock inside me.”

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Harry mumbled under his breath as he removed his fingers from Niall. “Can’t be leaving me to get myself off again, Niall. You have to be patient.”

“Yes, sir.” Niall whined. Harry teased both of them by rubbing his tip along the crease between Niall’s cheeks before blindly thrusting in, making Niall squirm and try to line himself and Harry up so they can just _get on with it_.

“I want you to beg.” Harry smirked as he barely presses the tip of his cock against Niall’s hole.

“God dammit, _please Harry_ , just- oh my god!” Niall yelled as Harry thrusted forward, burying himself within Niall’s ass. “Oh, god! Yeah, yeah!” Niall moaned as Harry roughly fucked into him, not pausing for a second to let Niall's body adjust.

“Do you ever fuck?” Harry grunted, leaning over Niall’s back to hold himself up. “You’re so damned tight, it’s almost hard to move in you.”

“I’m a tease, but I don’t sleep around” Niall gasped out, “But maybe I _should_ fuck more often it it’ll feel even half as good as this.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Niall.” Harry mumbled, sitting up and allowing himself to slip out of Niall slowly while Niall tried to push himself back to meet Harry.

“I change my mind," Harry mumbled, turning to lay on his back, "I want you to ride me instead." Harry wrapped one hand around the base of his cock to hold it up straight as Niall scrambled to turn around and sit above Harry. He made sure Harry’s tip had slipped back into his hole before dropping down and grinding his hips in circles, milking the feeling of Harry’s tip rubbing his prostate. Niall made a pattern of slowly raising himself, then quickly dropping back down to imitate the feeling of Harry fucking into him.

“Mmm, keep going,” Harry moaned softly, crossing his arms behind his head before closing his eyes. “Keep fucking yourself on me and don’t stop or slow down until we come—both of us, not just you, not just me.”

“Yes, sir.” Niall whined, placing both of his hands on Harry’s hips to help push himself back up each time. “C-can I touch myself, H-Harry?”

“Slowly.” Harry replied, beginning to buck his hips up to meet Niall when he dropped back down. Niall wrapped his hand around his cock tightly and moved his hand as slowly as he could stand. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach.

“I’m gonna come, Harry,” Niall panted.

“Go on,” Harry moaned, thrusting his hips up harder. “I’m right behind you.”

“Harry, Harry!” Niall yelled shortly after, coming as Harry continued to thrust into him.

“Shit, Niall,” Harry mumbled under his breath. He bit his lip and groaned when he came into the condom he was wearing. Niall shakily raised himself off of Harry and flopped onto the bed beside him, panting and letting his heartbeat slow down before getting up to get dressed.

(“You were really quiet…” Niall whispered as Harry gave him a clean pair of boxers to wear home since Niall’s were used to clean cum off of his hand and Harry’s belly.

“I don’t make much noise, like, ever. Most people notice that, I’m surprised you hadn’t before now.”

“I knew you didn’t in class, but I dunno, I thought maybe you’d be louder in bed.”

“I grew up in a house with my mum and my sister so I learned by the time I was fourteen how to be very quiet when doing things I wouldn’t want them walking in on.”)


End file.
